Interconnected 2
by laffertyluver23
Summary: Continuation of Interconnected, so read that first. The lives of four men are interconnected in ways they would never expect. Slash. Mutliple pairings.
1. Edward

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Stuck on a story and thought maybe this will get some creative juices flowing.

* * *

><p><em>Edward: I am a man who knows when to retreat.<em>

I had been away from Jacob for the past two weeks. I was tired, annoyed, and in need of a good fuck. The thought of Jacob's tanned ass rippling as I pounded into him was the only thing to keep me from leaving the conference a day early. If I never had to see another politician in my life it'd be too soon.

I pulled into our driveway and turned off my Lexus with a sigh. God it felt good to be home. I hadn't been properly laid since I'd left, and if I had to hear James beg 'again, again' one more time I would have killed him. I just wanted to relax in my home with my husband.

I got out the car and grabbed my bags. The trip had been fourteen days but I'd packed like it was a month. Strolling up the walkway I couldn't help the half smile on my face as I thought of Jacob pouncing on me the minute I opened the door. He had always reacted like a big puppy, excited to have his owner back home.

I opened the door and to my surprise Jacob wasn't waiting on the other side. "Jacob, love, I'm home," I called out. I frowned when I didn't hear an answer. His key was hanging by the door so I knew he was home. Maybe he was in the bathroom.

"Jacob?" I called out again. I dropped my bags and moved toward the stairs. He was probably hunched over the computer screen, searching for new cars to fix up. It's nice that he has a hobby to keep him busy, but fuck if it didn't cost me a pretty penny.

"Jacob love, this isn't cute. We should be naked by now." I climbed the last step and continued walking to our room. The door was open and a soft light from the television was on. I rolled my eyes; Jacob watches television as much as a small child.

"Baby, I told you, television rots your-," I stopped as I saw Jacob lying in bed. His back was to me but I could see his shoulders jerking softly as he cried. Fuck, had Billy died and I'd missed the memo? I stepped into the room cautiously.

"Jacob, what's wrong? Is it your dad?"

Jacob let out a sob and wiped his eyes furiously with the back of one of his hands. I sat on the edge of the bed, unsure of what to do. I hate dealing with emotions and I definitely don't know how to deal with other peoples. He tensed as he felt the bed dip. One of Jacob's hands reached out and I thought he was looking for me to hold him but he shifted and hit the play back button on the answer machine.

My heart stopped beating as I heard the sounds of Michael Owens moaning my name like a bitch in heat. I must have accidently pocket dialed Jacob when I was fucking Mike on the plane ride back.

"Jacob," I tired but my voice cracked. My eyes widened slightly. I never tripped up in my speech; I never get nervous or scared, but the possibility of Jacob leaving had me fucking petrified.

I cleared my throat. "Baby-,"

"I'm not fucking stupid!" Jacob ground out. He'd finally turned to face me and I couldn't help but think he was much calmer than I expected.

"I know you fuck other people; you always have and you always will. I know I love you and you will never return it but fuck!" he shouted in frustration.

"But I do though."

Jacob snorted. "What, love me? Edward you are incapable of loving anyone, and I've come to accept that."

A cold chill spread through me at his words. I'm a cheater and an overall dick, but I love my husband. I treat Jacob better than I've treated anyone else in my entire life. He makes me less miserable and I thought he knew that.

"I care about you deeply Jacob and I would never do anything to hurt you, you should know that."

"I should? I had to wake up to a message of you fucking someone! You leave me for weeks at time in the house while you're off with God knows who and I'm tired Edward, I'm fucking tired."

My jaw clenched at his words. I had fucked up royally but Jacob was starting to piss me off. I don't do passive aggressive bullshit. "I'm not going to apologize for my job. I'm sorry I'm a bastard but if you think I'm so goddamn awful then leave."

Jacob sat in shocked silence for a minute before he jumped off the bed. "Fine." He stomped to the closet and ripped a duffel bag from the top shelf. Our room became a fury of clothes as he threw his things into his bag.

I sat dazed for a second before I too jumped off the bed and tired to put myself in between Jacob and the dresser. My heart was racing; I hadn't planned on him actually leaving. This was our home and it needed Jacob in it. "What the fuck are doing Jacob?"

"I'm leaving you Edward." He pushed me to the side and moved to grab some of his shoes.

"Look at me," I commanded. He was overreacting. "Jake!" I tried again. I yanked his shoulder but he shrugged me off.

"Jake!" I shouted. He turned around but just stared at me with smoldering eyes.

"I'll stop fucking around," I blurted out.

Jake visibly let out some of the tension in his shoulders but his eyes were still glowering. "We both know that's a lie."

"No, it's not. You are more important than a piece of ass and I will do whatever it takes to keep you here."

"You are so fucked up. You'll change so I'll stay your kept man not because you actually love me."

"Of course I fucking love you!" I shouted. I pinched the bridge of my nose to try to keep me from exploding. He was being so fucking difficult. "You think I would have married you if I didn't love you? For Christ sake Jacob, we've been together almost six years. The only thing I've committed to longer is getting money. How can you think I don't love you?"

"I don't know, you're constantly fucking other people," Jacob said with his trademark sarcasm I normally found cute.

"Sex does not equate to love. I fuck other men because I'm bored. I'll find a new hobby if it means you'll unpack your shit and stay with me."

I could tell Jacob was having an internal battle with himself but his resolve was breaking. I walked over to him and he let me wrap my arms around his waist. He didn't believe me, and that was ok. I was going to have to work to get back in his good graces but I knew that if he was allowing me to touch him he was going to stay.


	2. Jasper

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

_Jasper: I am man so close to happiness_

* * *

><p>I took a long drag of my cigarette. As a doctor I know the horrors smoking can do to a person's body, but it was either cigarettes or die from stress. I figured the cigarettes would take longer to kill me.<p>

It was my first day off in a month and it could have come a lot sooner. I was stressed, exhausted, and Edward had come back in town so I wouldn't be able to see Jake for a while.

"Hey sexy," a soft voice whispered in my ear.

I smiled and turned in my seat to give my friend a hug. "Hey Rose. I hope you don't mind I picked a table outside."

"God no," she waved me off. "I'm stuffed in an office all day; the sunshine feels nice."

Rose sat down across from me and slipped her hair out of its bun. She's a beautiful woman and if I weren't painfully gay, or in love, I would have tried something with her a long time ago. Rose is blunt, unapologetically arrogant, and will tell me the honest truth even if it'll hurt me.

"I ordered you a glass of wine."

"You should have ordered something stronger. I swear, when I signed up to be an ob-gyn I didn't think I'd be staring at teenage vagina all day."

I choked on my sweet tea at Rose's comment. "Jesus Rose!"

"I picked the job to make difference," she continued like I hadn't said anything. "I just wanted to provide health care for low – income women, and my job has become saving these girls from adding to the shit storm that is their life. You wouldn't believe the stories I hear-"

"-that you took an oath not to tell-," I chastised.

"Today, this sixteen year old girl came in with her mother. She's pregnant again by her boyfriend who is _twenty-three_! She terminated her first pregnancy but kept the kid that came next. This is shit is making my crazy Jas!"

Rose downed her wine and let out a frustrated sigh. "So, how has your day off been?"

I sighed. "Uneventful."

She smirked at me. "What, no hot man sex? Edward must be back in town."

She had figured out my affair with Jacob, long before I'd told her. It was at one of the hospital's benefits last year when Edward was going on and on about Jake, that Rose had seen the green eyed monster and put two and two together. Apparently the looks of disdain I shoot my brother are not as discrete as I'd like to think.

Edward wasn't even supposed to be at the event, but he'd gotten wind that some of his colleagues were attending and of course he had found time in his busy schedule to show up. He had left Jake at home, which I guess I could be thankful for; a dressed up Jacob always turned me on.

"Edward got back in town a few nights ago."

Rose smiled at me. "You're life is such a fucking mess." Her words were harsh, but held no malice. "I'm serious Jas, you're like a fucking soap opera!"

I chuckled at her comparison. "I don't try to be. I just want to be happy and Jake makes me happy."

She was still smiling, but her eyes held a little sadness. I knew Rose loved me like a brother, and enjoyed hearing about my sexual romps with Jake, but ultimately she wanted me happy. We both knew Jake wasn't going to leave Edward anytime soon, and while I had learned to accept that, she hadn't.

"Fucking a married man can be a fun adventure, but you never fall in love with one." Our conversation stopped for a moment as a waiter came to our table and took our orders.

"Jacob makes it impossible not to fall in love with him."

She snorted at the blissful expression on my face. "You sound like a teen romance novel. From the pictures of Jacob you've shown me, he's fucking hot. You're in lust Jasper; you're having an affair with a guy who is much hotter than you and it's exciting. Do not confuse that with love."

"Ouch."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Oh you're gorgeous and you know it, but Jacob is almost as pretty as me," she teased.

"I love him Rose. I want to spend the rest of my life with him and start a family."

"What about Edward? You kind of fucked up when you not only picked a married man, but one that is married to your brother."

"I don't want to hurt my brother but I honestly don't think he loves Jacob. I feel like if another man came along that was willing to have his child he wouldn't miss Jacob at all."

"Jacob can get pregnant?"

I smiled at the thought. I'd had numerous dreams of Jacob resting beside me, heavily pregnant with our child. Most times I dreamt of a little boy with light brown hair that curled and big hazel eyes- he would be the perfect mixture of Jacob and I.

"Yes, Edward had Jacob tested over a year ago."

Rose looked at me warmly. "If you two had a child it might actually be prettier than me."

I laughed at her vanity. "I don't know, you're just so pretty."

We let the talk about my relationship rest and moved on to gossiping about mutual friends. Our food arrived shortly after and we transitioned into a comfortable silence. My mind wondered to Jacob. I longed for the time he'd call my house his home. I was trying to be patient but I wanted him now. Every day is another day he is with Edward, and God forbid Edward gets him pregnant- Jake would never leave. 

* * *

><p>AN: To clear some things up- Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper all know of each other but they do not know of their extra-marital affairs. Jasper and Rosalie have no idea Emmett is sleeping with Edward, and Emmett has no idea Jasper is gay or with Jacob.


	3. Jacob

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

_Jacob: I am man who needs to make a decision._

* * *

><p>Edward had been home for the past week and it was nice. I was still angry and hurt, but I would be lying if I said I didn't love having him around. He still made me feel safe, even if he habitually cheated on me. Then again, the cheating wasn't the problem. I was fucking his brother so the cheating couldn't be the problem.<p>

The problem came in his lack of respect for me. I accepted a long time ago we would never quite be equals in our relationship, but sometimes I wondered if he even liked me at all. He rarely talked to me these days, and if one of his colleagues needed his attention, he didn't acknowledge me at all. Edward treats me like a mistress instead of his husband, and the airplane sex message he left on our answer machine was a reminder of that. The sad part is, I can't even be sure the call was an accident. Edward is the most power hungry man I've ever meet, and I can't help but think the message was another way to let me know I was his but he will never be mine.

"Jacob, love, are you awake?"

I opened my eyes and looked out the window. It was so beautiful outside. I almost felt guilty for going to Dr. McCarty on such a nice day, but I knew I needed to.

"Jacob?" Edward called a little louder.

I sighed and got out of bed. From the smell of it he had prepared the homemade cinnamon raisin bread I love. I was still naked from last night's romp, but I figured Edward would appreciate the view. We'd started having sex again two nights ago, and while my mind wanted to tell him to go fuck one of his whores, my body couldn't deny my husband.

"Jacob, it's unhealthy to stay in bed-" his rant was cut mid sentence when he saw me enter the kitchen. He looked me up and down appreciatively, and if possible his green eyes got so dark they almost looked black. I smirked. Annoyed or not, it made me happy to know Edward was at least still attracted to me.

"You're the most gorgeous man I've ever seen," Edward said sincerely. I could practically smell his lust but his eyes were soft, and not filled with their usual primal need.

He reached out and pulled me to him. His cool lips softly kissed my jaw. "I love you," he whispered.

Two weeks ago this act of affection would have made me ridiculously happy, but now it just served to make me sad. Did he say the words to keep me, or does he actually love me? Either way I would always love him.

"I love you too baby."

He pulled back and smiled. "I have to run to the office today for a few hours but I was thinking this afternoon we could go to the shop? I have surprise for you," his eyes twinkled mischievously and for a moment I was reminded of the man I fell in love with.

"Sure baby." My appointment with Dr. McCarty wouldn't take long.

We took our time with breakfast and had one last bout of love making before we took showers and parted ways. The minute I heard Edward's vehicle leave the driveway my hands began to shake. I knew what I needed to do, but I was scared. I wouldn't let myself think about the aftermath of my decision; I first had to schedule everything without Edward finding out. After our very public wedding it was hard to find a person who didn't know of Edward and I. Luckily, Dr. McCarty was located fifty miles away in a county full of people that probably didn't keep up with congressmen.

I got dressed and made the trek eastward across the state. The radio was playing shitty music, but I listened anyway because I had too many thoughts to be left alone with them. There wasn't much traffic, which was a blessing. I figured I'd have to wait to be seen at least thirty minutes and I had to make it back before Edward.

Liquor stores and pawn shops were the first signs I was getting closer to my destination. Life on the reservation had made sure I'd never visited the area, but I probably had more in common with the residents of this town than my own husband. Five minutes in the city and my GPS told me the office would be on the right.

I pulled into the small lot and parked. A part of me still wanted to put the car back in drive and go home to wait for Edward's return. But the part of me that was honest, knew I needed to keep this appointment. I took a deep breath to steady my nerves and got out the car. The walk to the front seemed to take an infinite amount of steps, but before I knew it my hand was latching on to the door handle to open it.

No one turned to stare at the man who had entered an ob-gyn office like I had expected. The four women in the lobby all were too engrossed in their magazines or own thoughts to notice me. Some of the tension left my body as I made my way to the front desk to sign in.

"Good morning, I'm here to-"

"Fill these out and return them. They'll call you back shortly, and don't steal the pens," the lady behind the desk cut me off. She was petite with a tiny frame and didn't even bother to look up at me as she spoke.

Her attitude was slightly off putting, but it made me feel better to know that no one seemed to recognize me. I filled out the paper work with ease and turned my attention to the television that looked to be playing some soap opera.

"Mr. Black?" I jerked slightly at the sound of my name. I don't know how long I had been watching to the show but as I looked around the waiting room I realized I was the only one left.

The nurse barely gave me a chance to get out of my seat before she turned her back and walked back through the door she had popped out from. I followed her with a quickness, my nerves returning tenfold.

"Have a seat in the chair; Dr. McCarty will be back shortly."

I mumbled thanks and sat in a chair in the corner. The silence she left me with was deafening. I'd come too far to go back now but I couldn't stop the pang in my chest. My hand instinctively went to my stomach. Images of a little tanned girl with hazel eyes and light brown hair danced through my mind. My genes were too strong for the child to come out with definitive features from either Edward or Jasper, but the guilt would consume me.

A knock at the door made me drop my hands to my lap. "Can I come in?" a feminine voice asked.

"Yes."

Dr. McCarty eased the door open and greeted me with a smile. "Hello Jacob, I'm Dr. McCarty, but please call me Rose."

I hadn't given much thought to what Rose was going to look like, but I would have never expected my doctor to be the blond bombshell in front of me. She was gorgeous and a little intimidating despite her nice attitude.

"Nice to meet you Rose," I replied smoothly. She looked at me a second longer than cordial, but I was accustom to women, and men, staring at me. I blushed all the same.

"So what can I do you for? It's not every day I have man come see me."

"I'm pregnant," I breathed out. "I've already gotten an ultrasound to prove it, I'm four weeks along."

Rose smiled warmly. "Congratulations! Pregnancy is such a blessing, especially for men. You're one in a million and you deserve to be so happy."

The smile I returned was tight.

"I think we should go ahead and schedule you to visit a friend of mind because honestly, male pregnancies are not my expertise."

Rose went to stand. My throat constricted. "I don't want this baby. I came to you to get an abortion if that's even possible." By the time I had finished Rose's smile had fallen. I felt an unexplainable guilt, like I had let her down in some way.

"Have you talked with the other father?"

"No, he doesn't know and never will."

"Ok," she said slowly, as if she was reassuring herself. "I still don't know much about male pregnancies or abortions but I'll get you in contact with my colleague."

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. "Thank you," I said shakily. Hot tears pooled in my eyes and started to fall despite my attempts to keep them at bay.

"It's going to be okay," Rose tried to soothe me. I felt her slim arms wrap around my neck and push my head into her bosom. We sat in the small room for what seemed like hours until a soft knock sounded at the door.

"Just a second," Rose called out above my head.

"Your husband is in your office."

"Tell him I'll be in there in a minute."

I gently pushed myself out of Rose's grasp and wiped at the tears from my face. "I'm so sorry I broke down like that and wasted so much of your time."

Rose rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Please, I work with women all day, I'm use to tears."

I chuckled softly. "Here, let me leave so you can see your husband."

"I see him every day, he can wait a few minutes," she assured me, but I was out of my chair all the same. I opened the door and let Rose lead the way back to the front. Thankfully my russet skin camouflaged the fact I had been crying.

"I'll give you a call in a few days," she said once we reached the door to the waiting room.

"Thank you," I turned to leave but Rose called me back.

"I know you don't want to inform the other father, but you need to tell someone else. Whether you feel like it is or not, this is a big deal and you'll need some support."

I nodded to show that I'd heard her words. She was right, but this was something I had to keep to myself.


	4. Emmett

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

_Emmett: I am a man who knows when to get the fuck out_

"What are you doing here?" was the greeting I got from my wife.

"Nice to see you too Rose," I smiled.

Rosalie sighed and some of the tension drained from her shoulders. "I'm sorry I just had an appointment with a patient and it left me on edge." My heart clenched as I looked through the glass door separating us form the waiting room. I could see Jacob Cullen's back leaving the office.

"Jacob Cullen was your patient? Holy shit, I just assumed he was here on some politic shit for Edward." Was Jacob pregnant? Did he want an abortion? Was Edward making him get an abortion? A million other questions ran through my head. I was about to start asking some of them when I noticed Rose looked a little sick.

"Fuck me," she whispered. "I don't know why I didn't recognize him."

I frowned. Rose had never met Jacob, and why was she having a mini panic attack? "You've never seen him before babe, unless you suddenly started reading the news. Why are you acting like this?"

Rose looked anxious and lost in her own thoughts. "Nothing, I'm fine. And I can't tell you anything about him anyway, he's a patient with privacy rights."

She was purposely hiding something. "If he's here he's obviously pregnant or trying to get pregnant. I wonder why Edward didn't come with him? He was probably too busy kissing someone's ass." I snorted.

"This is none of your business Emmett!" Rose hissed at me.

"Whoa, what the hell is your problem?"

Rose pinched her nose. "Nothing, I'm sorry, I'm just under some stress right now. Look, I'm going to wrap up some things and I'll meet you at home okay."

"I can wait for you."

"No, I have some people to call and paperwork to do. I'll see you at home okay? I'll make sure to pick up some of that Chinese food you like." Rose gave me a strained smiled. I wanted to mention that I just drove over an hour to see her, but I let it go. Obviously something was bothering her about this Jacob situation and being around her would only result in agitating her more.

"Yeah, that's fine." I leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "See you at home." I turned to leave the office but Rose called out to me.

"And don't mention anything to Jasper. I know you two are close and I don't want him to go tell his brother that Jacob saw me today."

"Okay," I said and then walked out. Her request made me want to tell someone even more, but it wasn't Jasper I wanted to talk to. I got in my car and headed back toward Seattle. The interstate was surprisingly clear and I was back in the city within an hour and fifteen minutes. There was a chance Edward could be in his office at the state capitol building, but he was most likely at his office closer to home.

I pulled up to an office space that had been converted from an older house. Sure enough Edward's gay ass Volvo was parked outside. I had to roll my eyes. Edward would be working when his husband was finding out news that would forever change their lives, unless, Jacob hadn't wanted him to know.

I got out and walked up to the building. Edward never locked the front door, and today was no exception. His office was located in the back and he probably wouldn't hear me coming. Sure enough, Edward was sitting with his back to his office door that was partially open, and didn't notice I was standing in the doorway.

"What you up to sexy?" I called out. I couldn't help but laugh when he jumped in his seat.

"Jesus Christ Emmett, you fucking scared the shit out of me!" Edward said without turning around. I walked over behind his desk and started to message his shoulders.

"What the fuck are you doing here anyway?" he practically growled. It was cute when he tried to be intimidating.

"I thought it would be obvious. It's not like we do many things when we get together," I pointed out. The position we were in left me with perfect access to his ear. I lowered my mouth and gently rolled his ear lobebetween my teeth. I knew the sensation would have Edward moaning. Not surprisingly he pushed me off. The bastard always did like to initiate things.

"Look, I'm not in the mood okay? I just want to finish this up and get home to see my husband." I lifted an eyebrow at Edward's words. He never mentioned Jacob unless said man was in the room with him. And he _never_ turned down sex, he might delay it for a few minutes, but he never turned it down.

"Damn, I never thought I would see the day Edward Cullen would give a shit about getting home to his husband," I teased.

Edward turned to face me and rolled his eyes. "Yeah well, I kind of need to be with him right now."

"That's actually pretty human of you Cullen. I knew you'd be excited to have someone to pass the name onto, but never expected you to give a shit."

"Of course I care about my husband!" Edward huffed out. He was starting to get annoyed with me, I smiled.

"The question is," I continued as if I hadn't heard him, "will you be able to keep caring for him for nine months, even when he starts to get all fat and begins to act like a-"

"What the fuck are you rambling about?" Edward cut me off.

"Jacob, when he gets all fat with your kid, are you still going to run home to him or are you going to come begging me for my sweet body?" I smirked and moved my hands up his thighs. Edward grabbed my hands and looked in my eyes. The look he gave me was slightly disturbing.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He whispered. He was looking at me, but more like _through_ me. I pulled my hands out of his grasp and sat back on his desk. It was just hitting me that maybe this was a bad idea.

"Now that Jacob's pregnant-" I started but Edward cut me off again.

"Jacob's pregnant?" he asked more to himself than me. I should have played it off and told him I was just fucking with him. After all, I wasn't supposed to know in the first place, but Edward looked so hopeful. In all my time with Edward I'd never seen him look so vulnerable.

"Yeah, I stopped by to see Rose and he was just leaving."

And then something happened that I never thought I'd see- Edward smiled. Not the usual smile he gives when he's trying to placate the citizens of Washington, but a genuine smile. I'd never seen him look so close to happy before. Edward looked over my shoulder to the picture of him and Jacob and his smile got brighter.

"I can't believe he's pregnant," he chuckled to himself. Suddenly his smile dropped. "Why wouldn't he tell me? Why would he go alone?"

We sat in silence for a few minutes before I realized his questions were directed at me. Part of me wanted to be a dick. Tell him that maybe Jacob didn't want to have a baby with a bastard that constantly cheated on him. But I didn't do that, not because I'm a nice person, but because I didn't want to be a part of the drama that was about to be Edward's life.

"I heard something about how it's bad luck to announce pregnancies before the second trimester," I said, bullshiting off the top of my head. "Plus he's a man, so his pregnancy is probably even more high risk."

Edward visibly relaxed. "You're right; Jacob knows how much I want a child. He probably doesn't want to get my hopes up in case something happens. He shouldn't be going through this alone though, and I don't want to miss a second of my child's life."

I laughed. "Dude, it's not even a child yet, it's a jumble of cells."

Edward glowered at me. "He or she is my child and I plan to be at all the doctor's visits from now on."

"You're going to be one of those overprotective dads whose kid ends up whoring out in college because he was never allowed to do anything."

"Your daddy smothered you?" he smirked. I laughed and hopped off of his desk. I turned my back when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. "Thanks Emmett."

"I'm sorry, did you just say thank you? Who are you and what have you done with Edward Cullen," I joked despite the lump in my throat. Emotional Cullen was cute for a minute, but it was becoming too much, especially when my gut was telling me he wouldn't be wearing that smile for long.

Edward's laugh was light and friendly. "Who knew your big mouth would come in handy for something other than sucking my dick," he said playfully and turned to start gathering up his things. "But seriously, you have no idea how happy you just made me."

'_Unfortunately I think I do.'_

A/N: I had completely forgotten I hadn't finished this until recently, my apologies. Hope the readers enjoyed it though =)


	5. Edward 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: I promise I will leave this alone soon.

* * *

><p><em>Edward: I am ready for my life to truly begin<em>

I smiled as I watched the muscles of Jacob's back flex under his black tank top as he washed our dishes from dinner. It had been two weeks since I had learned that Jacob was pregnant. Years as a politician had made me skilled in the art of keeping information to myself, but I wanted to talk with my husband about our child. I hated having to wait until the wee hours of the morning when Jacob finally stopped tossing and turning to stroke his flat stomach that held our child.

I'd noticed that the pregnancy or his secrecy, or perhaps both, were taking a toll on his body and I didn't like it. Stress could be extremely dangerous for the baby. He was also constantly fatigued and would get antsy when I looked at him too long. I understood his apprehension about announcing the baby while the chance was still high he could have a miscarriage, but he was putting our baby in danger by being in a continuous state of worry.

"Love," I called softly. As expected, Jacob jumped slightly before relaxing at my voice.

"You need a bell or something babe," he chastised playfully without turning around. I chuckled and walked up behind him to wrap my arms around his waist. I kissed his shoulder and placed my hands on his stomach. I sighed as I felt him tense at my touch.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just a little tired is all."

"Why are you so tired, you haven't done anything today but cook dinner," I pushed.

"I just am Ed, I can't help my body," he replied. I was annoying him, but I couldn't go another night without him telling me about the baby.

"If you're not feeling good then you should go to the doctor. I'm not going to D.C. for another few weeks, so I could take you, because you're so tired and all," I smirked against his back to put him at ease, even though I was very serious.

"It's probably just my diet," he brushed off quickly. "Since you've been home I've been eating more and all the carbs are bogging me down. As strenuous as our sex is, I need to get back in the gym."

"Still, I would feel more comfortable if you went to our doctor. I need you healthy if we're going to start trying for a family."Jacob stilled his dish washing and turned around to face me. I could tell he was trying to keep the fear out of his face, and if I wasn't worried about him stressing himself out it would have been cute.

"You want to start trying for a family?"

"Of course, we've been talking about this for a while now. I think now is the time to at least start trying. Studies show that men take longer than women to conceive and it could take up to a year for even the most fertile man to get pregnant once he and his partner start trying."

Jacob smiled and gave me a quick kiss. "You really want a baby."

Normally I would have rolled my eyes at Jacob, he knew drawn out sentimental moments made me uncomfortable and often annoyed, but I decided to indulge him. I laced our fingers together and pulled our hands up to my mouth. Slowly I kissed our intertwined fingers before looking him in the eyes as sincere as possible.

"I couldn't imagine having a child with anyone else."

Jacob's eyes were beginning to moisten and I could tell he was close to telling me. His bottom lip began to tremble, but I appreciated his attempt to keep his tears at bay.

"Edward-"he said shakily, but paused to clear his throat.

"It's okay baby," I comforted. I stopped holding hands so that I could rub his arms soothingly.

After a small smile of reassurance, Jacob continued. "It's just, you have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that we could start trying. I know that you said you want a baby, but a part of me never thought it would ever happen."

"Well it's going to happen, nothing would make me happier than for you to tell me we were pregnant."

My eyes were soft and inviting to urge him to speak. We stayed silent for a few minutes. I rubbed my hands over Jacob's torso and body, while he continued to give me a watery smile. My patience was thinning but I knew how to restrain myself. Jacob would tell me tonight. He might be built in the image of a God but his emotions were given to him by a temperamental Goddess. As long as I made him feel loved and at ease, he would do anything to keep my affections.

Jacob placed his hand on my jaw and smiled through his tears. He looked nervous, but ready to please me with the news of our child. My giddiness forced a slight smile onto my face.

"How about we start trying tonight?"

My smile faltered at his lack of admission. I could feel my happiness sharply switch to an anger boiling deep inside me and I had to force myself to stay in his grasp. My hands instinctively tightened around his. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before looking at my husband.

"Love, I know."

A frown of confusion crossed Jacob's beautiful face. "What are you talking about?"

"I know you're pregnant."

Jacob blanched. He looked so scared, which I expected. He knew I didn't like secrets and he probably thought I would be upset, but I wasn't.

"I'm not angry. I understand why you would want to wait to tell me, but you could have told me. No matter what happens we are in this together and I want to know everything that happens with our child from now on, okay?"

Jacob still looked a little shaken but nodded. I pulled him into arms and wrapped around him tightly. Instantly Jacob's body uncoiled and he rested his head against my shoulder. His head moved gently against my shoulder as he finally let a few of his tears escape.

"We're going to be parents, baby." I whispered. My nose flared as I felt a burning in my eyes that I hadn't felt since my grandmother passed. My chest ached and my body felt too hot. I hung onto Jacob tighter and was thankful for his lack of reaction when my first tear in over a decade slid down my cheek and into his hair.


	6. Jasper 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Jasper: Good could be coming soon<p>

I tried to smooth down my curls in vain. The suit Edward had gotten me was a size too small and he knew navy made me look like a manager at a Macy's. I let out a sigh at my reflection. Nothing about my appearance was attractive tonight, and to top it off I was sweating profusely. No doubt Edward would look like he stepped fresh off a runway in Paris. He would look good enough to be standing next to Jake, which was appropriate since Edward was his husband. I had a feeling tonight was going to be a long night.

"Thank you." I spotted a waiter starting to approach me and was quick to snatch a glass of champagne from his tray. He nodded in response, but not before he looked me up and down appreciatively. At least I would be able to flirt with someone tonight.

I couldn't help but think that someone's wife had excellent taste. The banquet hall was beautiful and eloquent. I usually hated charity events because everyone cared little about the actual cause and just used the night to show how much money they had, but the atmosphere in the room was nice.

I walked into the main room and searched for Jake and my brother. I looked for a group of obnoxiously friendly white men with a token brown face, and sure enough I spotted Jake. No matter how much I time I spent with him he always took my breath away. I took a moment to admire his form in the onyx suit Edward had gotten him. I had to give it to my brother for picking out a color that brought out the richness of Jake's skin, skin that I wish I could see. I brought my attention back to Jake's face. He was trying to keep a smile on his face while Edward's politician buddies droned on about something.

It was cute how bored Jake looked. Either no one could tell that his eyes were straining not to roll, or their need to hear themselves speak didn't allow them to stop talking. As if he could feel my gaze Jake turned his head and our eyes connected. My heart clenched as the tension in Jake's shoulders instantly eased and his body visibly relaxed. A smile graced his face and he had to force himself to focus his attention back on the guy who was talking to him.

The quick interaction did not go unnoticed by my brother and I was soon staring at narrowed green eyes. I threw up a polite wave and Edward actually smiled in return. Maybe they had started the drinking before they left the house.

Part of me wanted my wave to be the only interaction I had with my brother for the night, but Jake's presence was like a magnet beckoning me to him. I took a deep breath, downed the rest of my drink and walked up to the couple. Edward was still smiling as he tried to wrap up his conversation before I walked toward them. Once I was in front of him Edward's friends had walked away and it was just the three of us.

"Hello Jasper," said Edward. His voice was void of his usual smugness but he still didn't sound particularly happy to see me. I could return the sentiment.

"Edward," I nodded before turning to Jake. "Hello Jacob, it's nice to see Edward still let's you out of the house." I made sure my eyes crinkled with amusement so my comment would be taken in jest, but I could tell Jake did not find my teasing amusing. I tried not to be childish, but I was a naturally possessive person. Years of self-perseverance in Texas had taught me how to control my emotions, but the green-eyed monster still made an appearance ever now and again.

Edward's eyes flashed a dangerous jade, but the look was quickly replaced with a tight smile. "I would love to keep Jacob tucked away safely in the house all day and I soon I might have the chance."

"Are you finally planning to show him you're crazy and bound him in the basement?"

"No, but he won't be leaving the house too much when he's heavily pregnant," he delivered swiftly and nonchalantly, almost like he knew his words would leave me speechless.

Jacob's hissed "Edward!" was enough of a confirmation for me to know that the man I loved might be pregnant with my child. My eyes instantly went to his stomach. My right hand instinctively raised in an attempt to touch his stomach which held our child but I quickly clenched my fist and let my hand drop.

"Aren't you going to say congratulations?"

Edward's words sent liquid ice down my throat that settled in my stomach. Instantly I was reminded that as much as I thought he was, the love of my life wasn't _mine _and there was a chance the child wasn't either. The thought had anger flashing through me and burning the ice in my stomach. My mouth snapped shut and my jaw tensed.

"We said we wouldn't tell anyone," Jacob reprimanded at Edward's side. He had yet to look me which left me uneasy. I needed him to look at me and give some kind of sign that everything would be alright, that he just knew the child growing in his womb was mine. Joy was sitting just under my skin and was waiting from a sign from Jacob, any sign at all, to know it was okay to come forth and be happy.

Edward pulled Jake closer and kissed his temple. "I know love but Jasper is family. Surely it's okay to tell family." Jacob gave a terse nod and finally looked at me. He was smiling but his eyes were cold and glassy like dolls eyes.

"Excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom."

I turned by back to the couple before either could protest. I didn't know where I was going but anywhere that didn't include Edward's smug smile would be welcome. My heart was slowly disintegrating. More than anything in the world, I wanted to have a family with Jake but now he was going to have that with Edward. A sob escaped my lips as I pushed the door open to a random room and shut myself inside.

It took Jacob eight minutes to find me. "Jasper," he whispered cautiously.

His voice sounded heavenly. I wanted to turn around and let him tell me that everything would be alright, that he was leaving Edward and we would be a family. But of course when I spared him a glance over my shoulder his face said that the speech I wanted to hear would not be coming.

Jake took a tentative step toward me. I could feel the fear coming off of him in waves and it saddened me to think he was afraid of me when all I did was love him.

"Is the child Edward's?" I really wanted to ask if it was mine but for some reason a confirmation was better than a no, to hear no would have killed me.

Jake was silent for a moment before he responded. "That's what I came to tell you, there is no baby."

My initially reaction was my heart clenching at the thought of our child being gone, but then I realized that the possibility of Jake and Edward having a child was gone. Jake was still mine and the pregnancy scare made me want to keep him even more and have him as my husband as soon as possible. I turned around to engulf Jake in the hug I knew he needed but paused when I saw his eyes bright with tears. It hit me then that he _had_ been pregnant and something awful had happened.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry," I said as he reached out for me. I stroked his hair as he cried into my shoulder. The tears I had held back early finally decided to fall.

"I lost it Jas. I had just realized I wanted it and I lost it," Jake mumbled. "I miss my baby."

I wanted to say words that would comfort him but my throat was clenched too tight to let anything pass. Just seconds ago no baby meant a fresh start with Jake, but seeing him in so much pain killed me. I needed to make him feel better, but I knew no sweet words that would heal the pain in his chest.

I kissed his hair softly before pushing him up to gently kiss his forehead, then eyelids and nose before I reached his lips. I wanted to show him that the same love put in to creating our child was still with him even if our child was not. Jake was slow to respond, but soon he kissed me back tenderly.

"Make love to me," he whispered.

I pulled him closer to my body too eager to oblige.


	7. Jacob 2

_Jacob: I am a man who can't take anymore_

Jasper's arms were strong against my shoulders as I finally released the weeks of tears I had been holding. Every morning was getting harder and harder. I would wake up with one of Edward's arms draped over my body with a protective hand on my stomach. Edward would smile at me, a genuine smile, and tell me he loved me and our baby. Edward was finally happy, he was finally loving me, and all because he thought I was pregnant. As much pain as I had been in I couldn't tell Edward. After years of guarded emotions he was happy and as tough as Edward appeared, news of the miscarriage would have killed him.

The baby could have just as easily been Jasper's, his hurt would be just as palpable as Edward's, but I didn't feel the need to protect him from my pain. Jasper was stronger than Edward and was always my rock. All of the dark thoughts that I hid from my husband, Jasper had no problem helping me through.

"I lost it Jas. I had just realized I wanted it and I lost it. " My voice cracked as I thought of my empty womb. "I miss my baby."

My tears flowed freely as he stroked my hair and shoulders. I appreciated his touch. I had just told him that I had lost a child that could've been his and his instinct was still to comfort me. His lips felt warm as he tenderly kissed my forehead, then my eyelids and nose before reaching my lips.

I loved this man fiercely. He loved me in a way that no man had ever loved me. Jasper would always be there for me unconditionally, even though I didn't deserve that kind of devotion. He gave me all of his love, his time, his care. I was his top priority and he was my sometimes man that I had grown to love. If I had met Jasper six years ago we would have fallen in love and had a happy life, but I had met Edward, my angel via a club bathroom. Jasper deserved better than a married man and the possibility of a child that he wouldn't be able to claim. Jasper had my heart, but I could never be his. I loved him so I had to let him go.

"Make love to me."

It was selfish and despicable, but I needed to feel him one last time. I needed one last memory to grasp on to as I relearned how to love my husband. He could hate me in the morning when I worked up the courage to put my revelation into words, but tonight I needed to feel his love.


End file.
